


Light Me Up

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: “Aang,” the Fire Lord avered, “will you marry me?” Aang stood completely still for a moment, gaping at the overture that was situated beneath him before rupturing into a series of pilloried chortles.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Light Me Up

“Zuko… this is amazing! But why did these colors appear just recently?” Aang asked, gazing up at the Fire Lord in wonder. “I-I don’t know. We haven’t seen firebending so similar to that of the dragons a while back.”

Zuko averted his gaze from the globule of heat above his palms back to the shorter boy, whose face seemed to be riveted in a wide grin with half-lidded eyes that lazily gawped at the former. “Aang,” Zuko pronounced firmly, his raspy voice snapping the Avatar out of his absent-minded stare.

“Oh! Sorry. Well… I think it might have something to do with-” the shorter boy slumped his head to the side, “-when we first _kissed_ …” Zuko felt the unmarred side of his expression flush, and he cleared his throat. “You mean at the Sun Warrior ruins?” Aang bestowed him a nearly indistinct nod; distantly grateful that his blush remained hidden under the lucency of the flames they both sustained in between them.

The Fire Lord leered at him beneath serrated bangs, his fair skin adumbrated by the hue of amber that exuded their shared fire. Aang always perceived Zuko’s dermis to be a sharp contrast against the pitch-black shade of his hair, yet the current illumination emphasized it as the gleam of the royal headpiece practically flashed before the dark that surrounded them. His entire veneer sometimes intimidated the Avatar, really, regardless of whichever outfit or hairstyle Zuko had worn in the past few years they had known each other… including now.

“After the day the masters judged us, I didn’t think I’d see that type of firebending again,” Aang pondered, “it was only after we finally got together at the tea shop that the colors first started to show.” The taller boy sucked in the inside of his cheek, remaining silent until he grinned moments later. “I guess that makes the two of us.”

His thumb grazed over the side of Aang's palm before sliding his own hand away from the latter’s, causing the hovering blob of flames to halfway disintegrate. Zuko suddenly kneeled down in front of the Avatar, whisking out a headpiece carved into what seemed like the curve of a flame as well as the pin that accompanied it.

“Aang,” the Fire Lord avered, “will you marry me?” Aang stood completely still for a moment, gaping at the overture that was situated beneath him before rupturing into a series of pilloried chortles.

Oh.

Oh _no_.

Zuko lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut until they hurt; nethering the headpiece onto the blades of grass that embed the Royal Palace gardens before a remark from Aang perked his face up in bafflement. “I don’t have any _hair_ , stupid!” the latter jeered, a remainder of giggles tittering from his mouth. “I’m not getting married in that!”

The taller boy blinked a few times in rapt before averting a reproaching glare at Aang. “This is a regal artifact that’s been passed down to my foremothers for _years!"_ Zuko retorted, “and it’s an emblem in ownership of the consort, so of course you don’t have to wear it.” The Avatar bent his knees to a seated position in front of the other boy and extended his palms to cradle the sides of his face, briefly pressing his lips against that of Zuko’s.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Sifu Hotman,” Aang assured, pecking another kiss onto the Fire Lord’s lesion. “But as you can see, I'm the only other air nomad out there,” he reminded him, arms now resting against armored shoulders as the latter bolstered Aang’s back. “Don’t exactly have much to work with.”

The tincture of the pair’s environment seemed to have grown less dusky than before, the night sky above them having shifted to a lighter shade of cobalt as the Avatar detached himself from Zuko, attempting to balance the headpiece atop his depilated head before breaking its fall.

“Walk me back?” Aang enjoined with faux innocence, face beaming when his betrothed shot him a discernibly fatigued nod. The shorter boy immediately nuzzled the side of his face against Zuko’s chest as they strolled away from the courtyard, distantly yearning to compensate for the sleepless night that had enlightened them.


End file.
